Unknown In Our Own Forest
by vampandwolflover
Summary: This is a story about a mythical creature that humans, vampires, and especially the Cullens, don't even know about. And it is living in their own backyard forest. NOTE: This is not a romance about Seth and Quil's Claire. This is Claire is a new character.
1. Chapter 1 Hungry

WARNING TO THE READER: This story will remain unfinished. After Chapter 7 I have written a letter detailing why I stopped writing, why this story will not be finished, and what the plot would have been if I had continued with the story. I tried combining my world with Stephenie Meyers' world and they just clash too much to meld into one. But if you want to read, proceed at your own risk.

**Chapter 1**

**Hungry**

**Emmett Point of View**

It's been a couple months since the incident with the Volturi. I still wished that it would have ended with a fight, because, frankly, I wanted to take Demetri down. It looked like it would have been a fun fight between the two of us.

The boys and I were hunting not too far from home. Just a little snack. I came across a grizzly bear standing in the middle of a meadow. It looked so delicious. I positioned myself in an attack position and was about to pounce but then all of the sudden there was a wolf standing right in the bear's place. Where did it go and where did this wolf come from? Then there was an African Elephant standing there instead. There was no possible way for this to be different animals. It had to be the same creature. But what was this thing? Will I be able to eat it? Because I have never had elephant before and I bet it would taste good because it was so big and I really didn't have a reason other than it would be a fun hunt.

"What are you?" I questioned as I walked into the meadow. It had to have some brain to be able to respond to my question in some way.

Its next form was a chimpanzee and was holding up one finger telling me to wait a minute. Why was the chimp telling me to hold on? It walked into the trees across the meadow. Questions were flying through my mind. What creature was this? What was its original state? What was its purpose for being here? How long had it been in our forest? How did it remain inconspicuous?

Two minutes later, out walked out a teenage girl in nothing but a tank top and jean shorts. A normal human would be wearing much more clothing in this fifty degree, overcast weather. Who was this?

"My name is Claire. I am a shifter. Are there more of you? Because I would very much prefer to talk to you all at once about what I am." She answered absolutely sure of what was going on, even though I had no idea.

"The other vampires with me are hunting, too." She didn't flinch, most people would when they realized they were the intended prey. She wasn't anymore though, because she was at least part human. Dang it! I really wanted to see what elephant would taste like. "My name is Emmett, Emmett Cullen. Half of my family is at the house. What exactly do you need to explain to us?"

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Emmett. I need to explain what I am and what that means for you and your family. I assure you nothing bad is going to happen, I just need you all aware. Find the people you are with and tell them to finish hunting first. We don't want any hungry vampires. Now do we? You can too, if it's necessary. Then they should meet up with the rest of your family. Then you go to the cave a mile north of here to get me, so I can tell you all about what I am. I will be bringing a couple of other people you all need to be introduced to. Only one is human, the other four are vampires."

"Umm… Okay…" I had so many questions. I guess they just had to wait until later.

"Don't worry. I will explain soon." Was this girl telepathic or was she just use to this kind of situation? I guessed it to be the later but I have been wrong before. She left the meadow, and then I ran to find Carlisle, Edward, and Jasper.

I found them near a river. Edward was sitting on a rock, already finished with his meal. Show-off. Jasper and Carlisle were feeding on some deer. I need to tell them about Claire, but she told me to let them finish hunting.

"Who is Claire?" Edward asked picking up on my thoughts.

"Finish hunting. I'll explain in a minute." Carlisle and Jasper finished up and walked over to us. I told them about what happened. They all looked curious, worried, and anxious not knowing what to expect.

"Of course we don't know what to expect. Why don't we go talk to the one person who does?" Edward said, picking at my thoughts again.

"Good idea. I think we should go back and tell the girls about Claire and see what Alice says. Meanwhile, Emmett can go to pick up Claire and her accompaniment." Carlisle said.

"Sounds good, but I am going to go with Emmett for some back up." Edward suggested. Like I need back up. Please.

"You never know," said Edward.

"Fine but let me do all of the talking."

"Okay, so we will see you at the house soon." Carlisle finished. And we went our separate ways.


	2. Chapter 2 The Vision

**Chapter 2**

**The Vision**

**Alice Point of View**

"Bella come on. You know you love these spa days. And the boys will be out of the house hunting for another four hours."

"Fine." Bella said giving in. I was so excited! The girls were all having a spa day. Except Nessie, she was playing with Jacob on her new jungle gym, that we got her for Christmas. I had already set up four of those really fancy spa chairs in mine and Jasper's room. In addition, I had put every nail, hair, and face product known to mankind in the room. It was much better than any old spa. Esme, Rose, and Bella were all in their chairs when I had a vision of Emmett meeting a girl in the forest. She had just changed into different animals, and then her human form, and was telling Emmett to meet her at the cave after he talked to the boys.

Yippee! A possible new family member. Or maybe more! She said she was bringing people with her. And there was no way Esme would continue to let them continue to live in the woods. And I just had another vision of Claire and me shopping on Friday. She would be the best person to buy clothes for because she was in serious need of a makeover and a spa day more than any of us. Not that her sense of style was bad. But she was just someone new to makeover. A new Barbie doll.

"Alice, Alice, what did you see that is making you so excited?" Esme inquired.

"Emmett just met a girl in the forest who isn't one-hundred percent human from what I can tell. But she is coming over later and she is going to explain to us what she is. She is bringing a human and four, vegetarian vampires. She is completely harmless. And her name is Claire."

"That's interesting. But I still don't see why you're so excited." Rosalie questioned.

"Alice has someone new to dress up." Bella replied knowing me all too well. "So, when are the boys coming back then, because I am actually kind of enjoying this?" Bella said. "Not that I am not interested in Claire, but if you're this excited I'm thinking it is nothing to worry about."

"I knew you would love it! Everyone should just listen to me in the first place when I suggest something I know is going to make them happy, instead of complaining the entire time." I said pleased with myself.

"You know it because you're psychic Alice. And the reason people complain the entire time is because you have to be so pushy about it all." Rosalie said. I stuck my tongue out at her and she did the same. We were such sisters, all talk but we loved each other on the inside.

"That is beside the point. Carlisle and Japer will be back in two hours after hunting. Mainly because Emmett hasn't met Claire and won't for another hour and a half. And Emmett and Edward will be here thirty minutes after that."

"Good, because I don't want to move just yet." Bella said pleased with relaxing.

Two hours later the boys walked in the door any I was greeted pleasantly by my loving husband. "Hey, beautiful. We have something to ask you." Jasper said after giving me a quick peck on the lips.

"The girl in the forest Emmett met today is completely harmless."

"Oh, good. We didn't know if you saw her or not," Carlisle said. "Is there anything we should know about her now?"

"She is bringing four vegetarian vampires and a human to tell us about herself. But other than that, there is nothing to worry about." I said to comfort Carlisle and Jasper. The girls were already calm having known about if for a couple hours. "We should all get seated in the living room. And Jacob and Nessie should come inside. They will be here in about twenty minutes and we need to finish getting ready."

I gave Rosalie, Bella, and Esme their outfits and we all dressed. Then we sat on the couch waiting for our guests.


	3. Chapter 3 Meeting

**Chapter 3**

**Meeting**

**Emmett Point of View**

"Edward, stop asking me questions. You already know as much as I do about Claire, because you can read minds. We're almost there." We slowed our pace as we approached the cave. It looked as though wolves lived there. It sure smelled like it. That's when I saw Claire standing at the opening of the cave. To her right were four vampires and a girl who looked about two years older than her. And to her left, what do you know a wolf.

"Hi Emmett, this is Gabby, Haley, Haden, Anthony, and my cousin, Violet. This wolf is Katie." She said to me but then turned to the wolf. "We'll be back later and don't let Chris move. I'm not going to fix his leg again." The wolf nodded like it understood her. Weird. I guess it's part of the program. I looked at the other vampires. Nothing to special about them except oddly enough the girl named Gabby had similar features to Rosalie. Except she was extremely tall and her hair was closer to a platinum blonde.

"My name is Edward. It is nice to meet you all." He introduced himself.

"It's nice to meet you too. I'm almost ready, you guys go ahead, and we'll catch up." She said and gestured to the forest. The other vampires, Edward, and I started running at a slow pace. Shortly after I started running, I looked to my right and saw Violet riding on the back of a Siberian Tiger. Except this tiger was going the speed of a vampire. They went right past us and we all ran faster to catch up. Assuming the tiger was Claire, this girl was fast. That would be an extremely fun race. We slowed and started walking towards the house once we were close.

"You guys go ahead; we'll come inside in a minute." Violet said, getting off of Claire. That's when I noticed an old fashioned knapsack, which had to be centuries old, on Violet's back filled with something. I'll ask later, I thought. We walked up the stairs, across the porch and into the living room. I sat next to Rosalie, who was looking absolutely delicious. Nessie was sitting in Bella's lap, who was next to Rosalie. Edward went to sit down next to Bella. Jacob was sitting on the ground in front of Bella. Alice sat on Jasper's lap next to Edward. We took up that entire couch. Carlisle and Esme were sitting on the loveseat to the left of our couch. Gabby sat hand in hand with Haden on the couch across from us, and Haley did the same with Anthony. They were looking at all of us from right to left. Gabby stopped at Rosalie.

"Rosalie? Is that you?" She inquired.

"Yeah, who's asking?" My wife asked wondering why on earth these vampires would know her.

"You may not remember me. I'm your cousin, Gabrielle. But you always called me Gabby. And that's the reason I go by that name now." Rosalie let go of my hand and ran across the room and hugged Gabby, and they started crying tearless sobs. That was the only time I'd ever seen Rosalie show such extreme affection. Once they ended their crying Rosalie backed away from Gabby to get a better look at her.

"What happened to you?"

"About the same thing that happened to you, but a sadistic vampire was my attacker. Once he was done abusing me he bit me and left me in the forest behind my house. When I was done changing I hunted animals, knowing that what he did to me was wrong, and that taking life that wasn't mine to take was just as wrong. Once I built up some strength I hunted him down. Your ex-fiancé's best friend performed the same actions to Haley by which caused our fates. I arrived just prior to him finishing Haley off, quickly diminished his life, and changed Haley. We were best friends as humans and are as vampires."

"I thought there was one guy missing when I went back to fix them. Thanks for handling him for me. I've missed you so much; you were always the only person I could talk to that was going to the same thing." Rosalie said.

"I have missed you too. Oh, this is my husband, Haden; this is Haley, and her husband, Anthony. Anthony and Haden are brothers. That's another story for another time." She said and sat back down with Haden.

"This is my husband Emmett." Rosalie said and sat down next to me taking my hand. That's when Violet and Claire walked in. With and empty pack, I noticed. I'd have to ask about that later.

"Jacob!" Claire yelled and they ran to each other and he caught her in a bone crushing embrace.

"Okay, what's going on?" I complained.

"When I ran off before the wedding, I was looking for a place to sleep one night and I stumbled upon their cave."

"We came back later that night, after fishing in the river, to find an enormous wolf sleeping in our cave. He woke up and we gave him some trout because his stomach's growling was so loud it could be heard in Timbuktu. We talked about what was going on and then he went on his way a week later." She ended. It all made so much more sense now. Jacob then moved to Violet and gave her a hug as well.

"Nice to see you again Violet, are you still working on that shield?" Jacob asked and then sat back down in front of Bella.

"The charm is holding up actually. I'm practicing other things right now." She said smugly and sat down next to the other vampires, and Claire soon followed.

"I'm confused." Jasper commented. At least I wasn't the only one.

"I'm a witch. I found out right before we left. Did you really think that you were the only mythical creature out there? But I'm jumping the gun. Let Claire explain." Violet was a witch! Cool!

"Wait, can I get your names first?" Claire requested.

"I'm Alice, and this is my husband, Jasper."

"I'm Bella, you already know my husband Edward, and this is my daughter Renesmee."

"But you can call me Nessie, and that is my grandpa, Carlisle, and my grandma, Esme."

"And you know me, and this is my stunning wife, Rosalie. Who is apparently Gabby's cousin." I interjected.

"Thanks, that really helps. I hate telling people something extremely important before even knowing them enough to be graced with their names. I'd love to hear all of your stories, but I guess mine is first. Ummm…. Where to start? I guess at the beginning….

"I didn't feel at home when I was fourteen. I felt out of place. I had mapped out the trip I was going to take. I went to ask Violet to drive me around to get some supplies for living in the forest and so that one person would know where I was. She wanted to come too. She had just received her book of spells from an old neighbor who lived up the street, telling her she was a witch. We had five thousand dollars saved up and decided to use it for the trip. We had spent two months secretly buying supplies, and I stored them in the attic my parents had no idea existed. There was even a secret door from my room to the attic.

"My parents were going to New York for the weekend and my brother was on a school trip to Florida. I was supposed to be staying at a friend's house. Violet was supposed to be staying at her friend's house while her parents and her sister were on a business trip. She lived about an hour away from my house. She spent the night at my house the night prior and we left at five in the morning to beat traffic." Claire told.

"We switched off driving, and stayed in a cheap motel one night. And then finished the driving the second day. We dumped the unlocked car in the Seattle airport parking lot hoping someone would take it off our hands. We took a cab to the camping store called Newton's, and finished buying some supplies. We hiked to where there was a cave, and stayed there for a week." Violet added.

"I went to get some fish for lunch one day and while I was next to the stream, I was getting extremely annoyed with how long it was taking. I had been wishing that I could just be a grizzly bear and just catch some fish. The next thing I know I'm on all fours, in the middle of the stream, watching shreds of clothing float away in the water. I caught some enormous fish that day, shifted back, put on clothing, and we figured out that I had become a legendary shifter. And this creature isn't found in story books nor has stories that are told around the campfire. Well, I'm sure there are but you would have no idea the difference between what I am and a normal creature.

"I'm not sure if you have all heard the stories about the La Push Spirit Warriors. But the original person to end up in a wolf and then shift back into a man had kids. And that is the commonly told story but there is a second one only known to my pack of wolves. There was a female in the tribe long ago who also was trapped as a spirit and went into a wolf body. But she never changed back into a human. She felt closer to nature and the spirits than ever before and had no intention of changing back. The wolf that was with us at the cave, Edward and Emmett, is a descendent of that same wolf. The entire pack is actually. Their spirits are that of a human but in a wolf body. They aren't trapped in the bodies, they could change into humans, but they just don't want to.

"What I am is a creature that has been around as long as living creatures themselves. And my sole purpose it to protect. I maintain the natural order of things on this planet. Are you with me so far?" Everyone nodded. "Each changer, as I like to call it, doesn't age, once they turn twenty-one. Our hair and nails can still grow, and I could still get pregnant. I simply don't grow older. Every woman's dream." The entire room started chuckle. "There is only one changer at a time, when the previous one dies it is passed on. And the changer can choose to give their ability to the next changer or not. For instance, my power is the ability to heal any living thing. Other abilities that have been passed on remain in my possession but I have yet to discover them all. Being able to change into any living thing is part of my species, but one power I have discovered is that I can use abilities from one species in any state as long as I have changed into that species recently. For example, if I have recently been in the form of a chameleon but currently reside in the body of a lion I could change my fur to blend in with the surroundings, like a chameleon. It can be extremely advantageous to be able to change into any animal, plant, or other organism. I have even changed into some that have gone extinct."

"Hold on! You can change into something like a Tyrannosaurus Rex?" I had to know.

"Yeah, I changed into a Brontosaurus last Tuesday. There are species that are mythical legends to humans, but truly existed once, a long time ago. Sometimes people think they have seen something that doesn't exist now because a changer wasn't careful enough about their surroundings. I constantly make sure that if I'm alone without anyone to keep guard; I only change into things that are currently living.

"There are some other powers that have been passed on too. For instance, having the ability to exchange thoughts with spirit animals. Wolves aren't the only ones; many cultures have spirits that belong to an animal form. I can also talk to other animals that don't descend from a spirit. But those conversations have to be spoken aloud. I speak English and they speak whatever they are supposed to. It would sound like I am just rambling on but that animal and I understand each other."

"Seeing her have a full blown conversation with a Rottweiler was absolutely weird, but oddly cool." Violet commented.

"Wait, Jacob, you knew about Claire and never told us?" Bella inquired.

"She asked me to not tell anyone, she is the rarest creature to walk the planet. Imagine if the Volturi found out about her. And besides she wasn't ready for people to know about what she was, I just couldn't figure it out because she had no scent. Violet had a weird magical smell to her but Claire has no scent at all." Jacob replied.

"Do you know why that is?" Carlisle asked being the scientist all of the sudden.

"I have a theory, but no guarantees. I think it could be because I am changing state so often that I don't have a true DNA, therefore not a true scent. We haven't been able to test the DNA theory because we don't have a lab, and having someone test my DNA, which is most likely not human, would be a catastrophe. Not to mention I'd be the freak for eternity." Claire commented.

"I could run some tests here. If you don't mind." Carlisle offered.

"That'd be great. I have been curious for the longest time and it would be nice to have some answers. There are some other theories but none that good, or testable." Claire said, but then changed topics. "Do you have any more questions? I know it's a bit overwhelming, but anything that comes to mind?"

"I'm curious to how I can see your future, and even Jacob's and Nessie's now that you are in the room." Alice asked curiously.

"Your power is being able to see the future?" Alice nodded in response to Claire. "That is awesome. The reason is most likely because I was made to protect. Therefore you can see other species with in my range because they are protected no matter what happens. Some species are given abilities to protect their own, and you not being of that species, are blocked out." Claire reasoned.

"Make sense, thanks for clearing that up." Alice looked abnormally happy to finally have that mystery solved.

"I have a question. How are you guys so clean even after living in a cave out in the forest with a bunch of wolves?" Rosalie asked.

"That would be my doing. I was flipping through my spell book and found one for cleaning. Would you like a demonstration?" Everyone nodded. "Would you all like to accompany me to the backyard?" We all followed. "Does anyone here mind rolling around in that mud next to the stream?" Nessie ran in her pink, frilly dress and started jumping up and down in the mud. I saw Alice cringe out of the corner of my eye.

"Look Jakey! Mud angels!" She said making something similar to a snow angel in the mud.

"That's great Nessie, can you come here?" Violet asked. Nessie trotted over dripping in mud from head to toe.

"Will it hurt?"

"It will not hurt one bit. Dirt, bugs, and twigs, return to where you once lived." Violet said with a flick of her hands. The dirt just disappeared off of Nessie and reappeared next to the stream. Nessie giggled.

"That felt funny. Like a tingly feeling all over, but not bad, good actually." She commented.

"It is the more recent version of the spell. The alternate is in Latin. I don't mind using that kind it just makes more sense to do it in English. And it actually removed everything that was dirt or scum of any kind to where it was previously." Violet said.

"Getting sand off after going to the beach is so easy now." Claire added. We walked back inside to the couches, when Haden looked at his watch.

"Hey, C, it's getting late and you promised the cubs another story tonight." Haden said.

"You just want to hear it." Claire retorted.

"So what if I do? Come on, I can feel it's going to be good." Haden begged.

"Fine, I guess that means we have to leave, but you guys can stay, if the Cullens don't mind." Claire said.

"We don't mind at all. Stay as long as you'd like." Esme said.

"We'll stay, but you two can go and hear the story." Haley said.

"You know me so well." Anthony said and gave his wife a kiss.

"What story?" Nessie's ears perked up.

"Claire always tells these amazing stories to the cubs every night before bed." Anthony replied.

"Mom, Dad, can I go? Please!" Nessie begged. "Jacob can even take me to the cottage when it's over. Please?"

"Alright, you can go." Edward said.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Nessie said jumping up and down, giving Edward and Bella kisses on the cheeks.

"My stories aren't that great. I don't know why you guys get so excited." Claire down played.

"They're amazing and you know it." Violet retorted.

"Whatever, come on." They said and walked out the back door to the forest.


	4. Chapter 4 Loch Ness Monster

**Chapter 4**

**Loch Ness Monster**

**Violet Point of View**

Nessie, Haden, and Anthony went ahead of us, because Claire needed to shift. Jacob did as well and I offered to put his pants in my knapsack. When I received my spell book, I had also been gifted with this ancient but sturdy knapsack. She said any supplies I would need could be found at stores nearly anywhere and a list of them was in the book. A wand, cauldron, hat, and broom had also been part of the gift. She said they would be mine to keep for eternity but I would also need to provide equipment for the witch that I would come upon. Long story for another time.

Claire shifted into a white stallion, and Jacob changed into his wolf form. Claire kneeled and let me grab her mane to hoist myself on. She stood up and let me situate myself. The pack was filled with her clothing and Jacob's but was extremely light weight. We all ran to the cave and then Jacob and Claire changed back. We went into the enormous cave to tell the pack what was going on.

"I am still telling the story tonight, but we will have a couple visitors. You all remember Jacob, and this is Nessie. Be polite. Peter, I need to talk to you when I'm done." He nodded, walked over to his wife Elizabeth, and sat down. All of the cubs sat quietly but looked way to enthusiastic for tonight's story, you could see it in their eyes. It was always so quiet when Claire talked to the pack. She continuously had their undivided attention. And I was sure that tonight's story would be amazing. Even though Claire thought her skills were average they were far from it. We all sat down around the fire and the cubs snuggled into Claire and I as they sat all around us and over us and we both became pillows. Haden and Anthony settled down next to the cubs on Claire's left. While I sat down on her right, ready to fall asleep the minute the story was over. Quite frankly, I was exhausted. Jacob sat next to me and Nessie snuggled into his chest and sat on his lap. All eyes were on Claire, waiting for her to start.

"So what's the story tonight?" Anthony requested.

"How about I tell your story Nessie?" Claire asked.

"I'm not sure what my story is but I would love to hear it!" Nessie exclaimed.

"Sounds like a yes to me." Claire replied. "Okay… Once upon a time, in the days of the dinosaurs lived a beautiful creature in the deep seas. With a long neck resembling a giraffe, but had front and back fins similar to a dolphin. Ah and the skin… It sparkled like diamonds, but had the feel of a fish's scales. This being was the size of your average Brontosaurus. She was a beautiful creature even among the majestic, ancient dinosaurs, which at the time weren't so ancient. Time continued to pass over thousands upon thousands of years. Species changed or diminished entirely, while new ones were created. And this creature remained, being the only one of her kind.

"She ended in a place now called Scotland, but at the time she first lived there, it had no name. She was content there. Plenty of fish to eat. Not to hot. And for the first time she was so happy, that she had a child. This species was rare, one of a kind. And what was even rarer was that there was no need for physical conception. Just mental and emotional happiness was the key to be able to conceive. This child was a perfect replica of his mother with the exception of gender. But this child was born in the time of humans when owning rare creatures was popular, and killing game was even more notable. Then her son was kidnapped from the Loch Ness. Whenever a boat would pass by she would pull it down to search it, to see if the boat contained her son. She never feed on the people; she simply tore apart the boat looking through it. She stopped doing so when she pulled down a family's boat finding two children and their mother inside. Realizing what she was doing was wrong, she saved their lives, and that is the story that was never truly told. The mother of the children knew that the creature was looking for something so important it could only be a child. The town's people called her the Loch Ness Monstra not knowing she was really the Loch Ness Mother. And she never left the Loch, hoping that her son would return one day. Sometimes you can still see her come up to look for her son, she isn't coming up for air like most people think. She surfaces only to search for what she had taken from her. And that's the story of the Loch Ness Monster, or as you now know it, the Loch Ness Mother." Claire ended.

"That was amazing Claire. But isn't there more? Come on." I said wanting Ness to find her son.

"If I dream up more tonight I will tell it tomorrow." Claire teased me with the thought of more to the story.

"Wait, you dreamt that?" Nessie questioned.

"I dream up most of my tall-tales after I change into that creature. I have no idea if it is a memory of a changer before me, stories of animals living near previous shifters, an event that happened to an animal and had no relation to a changer, or if it is just my crazy imagination running wild." She said with a shrug having absolutely no idea which one was true.

"Can you show me sometime what the Loch Ness Mother looked like, or at least that species?" Nessie wondered.

"I would love to. Sometime soon we should go to the beach and I will show you some other organisms I can change into. But we have to wait for the beach or to be near enough water because she is a sea creature, and that species is enormous, so a big amount of ocean would be nice to change in." Claire promised.

"It's a deal. Well that was fantastic, Claire. Thank you. Can you take me back, Jake?" Nessie asked. Jacob nodded his head and lifted Nessie cradling her in his arms.

"My pleasure, I'll see you guys tomorrow." Claire whispered as Jacob and Nessie left. The cubs all fell asleep, and she was trying not to wake them.

"We're going to go back to the Cullens and hang out with Gabby and Haley. Great story, Claire. Goodnight you guys." Anthony said as he and Haden left the cave.

"Goodnight, Claire," I said.

"Goodnight, Violet," she whispered. Then I drifted off to sleep thinking of the wondrous creature known to most as a monster, but to a few as a mother, and to me as a cousin, whenever she chose to be that stunning sea creature.


	5. Chapter 5 Wrong Idea

**Chapter 5**

**Wrong Idea**

**Claire Point of View**

I lifted the cubs off of me gently, because they were all sleeping. I preferred that I not ruin their dreams. However, I needed to have a conversation with Peter. I came out of the cave to find Justin standing guard. We always had a wolf on watch. Tonight was his night to stand watch. I didn't think it was necessary between the vampires, me, and Violet's charm, which was holding up extremely well. Peter always felt the need for precautions. Speaking of which, he was waiting at the edge of the trees for me. We would often take strolls before going to sleep to give one another updates on what was happening. We started to walk and once we were out of hearing distance, I started the conversation. I spoke aloud even though he spoke telepathically.

"The vampires seem like the kind hearted people you remember. They seem harmless. I think we could all be very good friends." I spoke.

_I grasp that but how do you think the La Push pack will respond when they find out hat we are human spirits and in essence their relatives. And that was part of the legends that was left out._ Peter thought to me.

"I think they will take it quite well. Jacob accepted the wolves, me being a changer, and Violet quite well. We pose no threat. And the only reason the wolves ever disliked the Cullens was because they saw all vampires as evil, bloodsuckers, according to Jacob, granted they still don't let them on their land and they still have the treaty in place, but there is a trust and a connection between them now. Occasionally the Cullens are let on their land only under special circumstances. And I'm quite positive that they still dislike vampires in general just not the Cullens anymore. But concerning me, Violet, and the pack, I think they will be more curious than anything else." I concluded.

_I trust your judgment because you are wise beyond your years and have more insight than you are consciously aware of, more so than anyone I have ever met._

"I'm really not that great. You guys need to stop this praise now. Before the Cullens and the La Push Pack get the wrong impression. You're the leader not me." I stated.

_Ah, but you are my right-hand man, our best protector the world has had so far, an amazing healer, and so on and so forth._ He retorted.

"You keep thinking that." I said with as much sarcasm as I could muster. "I am going to hit the hay. Anything I need to know before I knock-off?"

_Are you going to invite them all to the bonfire this next week?_ Peter inquired.

"I think so; there are so many stories that need to be shared. I'll see you in the morning. Wake me if anything happens." I replied.

_Will do, see you in the morning._ Peter said as we walked into the cave. I went back to where I was sitting before and placed myself underneath the cubs again. I slept like a baby that night, with a wonderful dream to tell tomorrow night.


	6. Chapter 6 Little Miss

**Chapter 6**

**Little Miss**

**Claire Point of View**

_Claire! Wake Up! Come on, Claire! Wake up!_ About five little cub voices yelled at me in my head. And those same five cubs were all jumping on me and some were licking my face and others were just nudging me gently.

"I'm up! I'm up!" I said and sat up drowsily and all of the cubs stopped jumping and licking but they remained all around me or on me. Jackson was in my lap and was just waking up, too. "What is it guys? And please only one person tell me." I requested.

_Haley came back just now and said we were all invited over to the Cullen house to play._ Taylor replied.

"That's very nice of them." _I hope they know what they are getting themselves into_, I couldn't help but think to myself. "Let's go eat breakfast with the pack and then we'll go over. Let me wake up Violet." I said and they were off. _The rest of the pack was at the river trying to catch fish._ Ashley thought to me, _You better hurry, there might not be any fish left._ I nudged a sleeping Violet. "Hey sleepy head, we're going to the river for some fish and then to the Cullen house to hang out. I'm sure you can eat there but you might need a ride there." I said as she became aware of what was around her.

"That was a good story last night, Claire." She drowsily responded.

"I'll give her a ride over to the Cullens. We're leaving now." Anthony offered, referring to Haden and himself.

"Thanks for the offer." Violet said finally coming around.

"Okay, but I'm going to shift, you two leave so I can give Violet my clothes." I said, and they quickly left. I started to strip and Violet put the clothes in the pack. I said goodbye to Violet, shifted into a grizzly bear, and then ran to the river. I caught some fish with the pack for breakfast and then we all ran to the Cullen House. The vampires were all waiting for us on the outside balcony. Emmett, Jasper, Edward, Jacob, Haden, Anthony, and another tall boy resembling Jacob were all playing ultimate Frisbee. I remember the game so well. It was like football and soccer but with a Frisbee. I ran, jumped, changed into a golden retriever mid air and caught the Frisbee in my mouth. I had intercepted the pass from Jacob to Haden. All of the girls started laughing and the guys looked at me as if it was the most incredible thing they'd seen, except Haden and Anthony. They were annoyed that I had intercepted an otherwise perfect pass. They were like the brothers I never had. I trotted over to the boy whose name I failed to know, dropped the disc in front of him, walked over to Violet, and we walked into the forest to I could change. Alice stood there with a dress and bag of makeup and a hair brush.

"Do I have to Alice?" I whined.

"Yes, now no complaining." She completed and handed me a new bra with matching panties, a pink sundress, and some heels. I put it all on quickly and then styled my hair quickly and put on a small amount of makeup. "You are done." She said and stepped back.

"Thanks for the dress, Alice. Let's go back now." We walked to the backyard and I noticed that Violet was wearing heels and a dress too. Alice must have gotten to her also. The guys were still playing Frisbee and all of the wolves stood there and watched. "Hey guys come here," I said to the wolves and they all trotted over. The guys stopped playing Frisbee and came over too. "I figured I'd introduce you guys all to my wolf-spirit pack. This is Peter and his wife Elizabeth, he's the Alpha. This is Katie and Chris is at the cave letting his leg heal, they are Peter's kids. Nicolas and Katie are together and they have five cubs: Kevin, Mark, Maria, Ethan, and Lauren and they are the teenagers of the pack. Nicolas's parents are Andrew and Roxanne. Andrew is the Beta. Brian, Richard, and Amelia are also Andrew and Roxanne's children. Amelia is with Chris and their cubs are Michael, Taylor, Jackson, Catherine, and Ashley and they really are the youngsters of the group. It's alright if you don't know their names, there are so many of us, I can't blame you. There were more wolves but they have branched off into other packs to different locations. We see them every once in awhile, but we stay apart to try and develop in different locations." I ended. That was a mouthful.

_Should we tell them about the aging process yet?_ Peter asked me.

_Not yet, I want to talk to Jacob and the other Alpha about the situation and then we can tell the others._ I replied mentally.

"This is quite an interesting thing to hear." Edward commented.

"I beg your pardon?" Violet asked.

"I can read minds and to hear Claire communicate with the wolves is quite mind-boggling. It is different from the La Push wolves in that they share only the thoughts they choose to share." He replied.

"I can also speak to them aloud and they respond and I understand them. To you it would sound like a howl or bark or grunt, to me it sounds like a normal person speaking. And that's the way it is for all animals. It was really weird to communicate with Jacob when he was in wolf form." I added.

"You have no idea how creepy it was. I heard what she was saying and understood it like I normally could but when I replied she could understand me just as well." Jacob said.

"Are you hungry? We have plenty of food." Esme asked me and the wolves.

"No, but thank you for the offer. We just had fish for breakfast. But I'm sure I could eat more if there is any leftover food. We wouldn't want it to go to waste." I responded.

"There are some pancakes and bacon. Let me go heat it up for you." She said and I followed her to the kitchen, as everyone else remained outside and the boys played ultimate Frisbee with the wolves. She threw a plate with too much food in the microwave as I sat down on a stool at the bar. "Not trying to be intruding, but where are you from?"

"I don't mind at all, Esme. I'm from California, in the Los Angeles area to be exact." I replied.

"I've never been there and actually seen the sights. But I hear it is quite beautiful, especially the beaches."

"The beaches are amazing. It's one of the things I miss most about the area. The beaches here are nice but I still miss the ones there."

"Esme, could you warm me up some food, too? I'm hungry again." A husky voice said from behind me. The voice was so deep and sultry. I turned around to see who the enticing voice belonged to. That's when our eyes fell upon each other. I saw him before but never looked into his endless brown eyes. I felt a pull towards him. It felt like a magnetic pull would. I was literally drawn to him. He was the size of Jacob and favored the same attire; no shirt, no shoes, cut-off jeans. Not that I minded. He had an eight-pack that looked as hard as granite. The room was dead silent as we stood there waiting for someone to speak. "Has anyone ever told you that you have the most enchanting eyes I've ever seen?" He started.

"No they haven't, but thank you for the compliment. Could you tell me your name?" I asked the godlike creature.

"My name is Seth Clearwater. What beautiful name belongs to such a beautiful creature?" Seth asked. I went weak in the knees after that comment. I'm such a sap for pick-up lines and sweet things of that nature. Some girls think it is cliché or corny, but I live for corny.

"My name is Claire. I'm assuming you're a wolf too?" I asked knowing that he was but I wanted him to confirm it instead of me just going wild and making guesses that could easily be wrong. It's been known to happen… rarely, but me being incorrect it has happened.

"Yeah, I am wolf like Jacob. Do you know what happened to that bear/dog animal thing?" He asked looking extremely confused. No one told him that the animal was me.

"Yeah, but I'm surprised you didn't figure out who it is yet. I'm fairly positive a certain individual has recently appeared on the premises that had not been present previously." I hinted. It wasn't a good hint but he'd figure it out. He looked at me extremely perplexed then it dawned on him. His eyes got really big as he looked me up and down. While Seth was staring at me, Esme placed plates of food in front of us and left the kitchen to go to the backyard with everyone else. I thanked her as she left the room. "Are you going to say something? Because normally when people find out about me they have a million questions, granted very few people know, but so far they have had some many questions they can't even think of them all. You're probably still in shock….." I trailed off, waiting for him to do something, anything. I started eating some of the food and it was absolutely mouth watering. Seth still hadn't moved and he seemed hungry before this conversation. I put a piece of pancake on my fork, turned to Seth, pulled down on his chin opening his mouth, put the piece in his mouth, and shut his mouth lifting his jaw for him. Apparently he just needed some food to come out of a state of shock.

"Wait so you're the animal changing thing?" I nodded in reply. "Can you change into other things?" He asked.

"Any living thing you can think of, including your wolf form." I started munching on a crunchy piece of bacon. It was cooked just the way I like it. I don't like it chewy. I want it to break if you bend it. The salt made my mouth water even more.

"Do you have any other powers?"

"Besides being able to communicate with animals, and change into them? Yeah, I can heal any living thing, and I can maintain certain abilities of creatures I've changed into in any form, as long as it was recently. There are other ones I'm sure I just don't know about them yet. Sometimes I'll find out about a new power randomly." I added.

"Wow, could you show me some of you powers?" He asked. This is going to be fun to mess with him.

_Sure, what power do you want to know about first?_ I asked mentally to him. I started to giggle.

"That's so weird; can I talk back to you through thoughts?" He asked curiously.

_Sure, just as long as you direct it towards me and you have to have the desire to tell me otherwise it won't work. You should try._ I told him.

_I don't know what to think to you._ He thought first.

_You just did think something to me._

_This is weird. What is the biggest distance this can work?_

_I'm not sure what the maximum distance is but it worked from Alaska to here. But I'm sure it could work to a distance of much further. Let's finish breakfast and go outside with the others._ I suggested.

_Sounds good to me._ He replied and started eating his food faster than those guys in the hot dog eating contests. Those are rather disgusting competitions. Especially when you see a tiny girl, who can't be more than one hundred pounds, consume thirty hot dogs, buns and all. I ate the food on my plate and walked over to the sink and started to wash it. I finished washing the plate and started using the towel to dry. Seth did the same as I did, and then we put the plates in the cabinet where Esme retrieved them from. I closed the cabinet door on Seth's right hand by accident. He yelped out in pain. Jacob showed me that they could heal in no time at all but that there was some pain that could still be felt.

"I'm so sorry, Seth. Are you okay? Don't move. Let me fix it. I know you can heal fast on your own but I need the practice. Give me your right hand." He gave me his hand and placed it in both of mine. It would have had a fracture. I closed my eyes and gingerly held his hand. I traced the contours of his palm. I sensed the places it was broken and bruised, in the bones and on the layers of the skin. I channeled my energy all to my hands to regenerate the broken cells in his hand. Even though his hand was healed now I just held it. He must have sensed that I was holding his hand for no medical reason, because he then took my hands in both of his, pulled me closer to him, and kissed me lightly on the lips. Keep in mind my eyes were closed, which made it that much more sensual. He was gentle. Some guys I kissed before were abrasive and rough and just wanted to get some. Seth was kind and caring. I knew, just through this one kiss, that he was a guy that cared, wouldn't push a girl further than they wanted to go, and was a sweet and gentle. I knew he would treat me like a princess even though I looked like I should be sleeping with the dogs, which I happen to do on a regular basis. The kiss continued for at least three minutes. Three wonderful, slow, breath taking minutes. Each movement was deliberate, and drawn-out. When we broke apart, he left me wanting more. It was like eating only half a scoop of ice cream. You can't just have one lick; you have to have the entire scoop and the cone to be completely satisfied. But if you stop just before the end and throw the rest away it gives to the excuse to go back and get another scoop later. I found myself being held off the ground by Seth. I wasn't short for a woman, but compared to Seth I was tiny. He stood about six and a half feet tall while I was a full foot shorter. I was trying to stand on my tippy toes and he was bending over. And even then I was coming off of the ground. One of his arms tenderly held me around the waist with the other placed on my neck. He set me down but failed to let go. Not that I minded. My arms were still wrapped around his neck, but just barely. Unable to reach up for much longer, I released his neck and placed my hands on his chest. I rested my head against his muscular torso as his arms encircled me further. It was comforting to be held. I hadn't been held in a long time. My family had hugged often as a sign of affection. So after not being around them for the past couple years, I have been left without that comforting feeling. This was slightly different in the essence that Seth was more than just a family member. And yet, it provided me the same feeling of protection and love.

"Thank you," I sighed.

"You're welcome, but what did I do that needs thanks?" He asked completely dumbfounded.

"For being gentle and comforting, and just holding me. It may seem as just a small gesture to you but I haven't been truly hugged or held for the longest time. It's comforting." Normally I wasn't this open about my thoughts but I had nothing to hide from Seth.

"Any time." He said and smiled at me with the most adorable grin. He had dimples that could make any girl go weak in the knees. My knees were so weak they were more like jell-o and less like bone.

"I'm so sorry about your hand. Is it okay? Does anything feel wrong?" I asked with a little too much concern.

"I'm fine, and my hand feels great. It actually feels stronger than before it was injured. Don't worry about it. My hand was in the way. You didn't even realize it was still there. Let's go outside and play some Ultimate Frisbee." He said trying to get my mind off of hurting him and we walked outside hand-in-hand. I saw the boys playing and found the girls all talking amongst themselves. The wolves were lying on the porch enjoying the little summer warmth. I heard a wolf whistle, and found that it was Emmett, Haden, and Anthony all cheering that Seth and I were holding hands. I then saw Rosalie, Gabby, and Haley each behind their husbands thwacking them on the head. They each said "Ow!" consecutively after they were scolded. Now that was funny.

"Man, you guys are whipped." I commented as they rubbed the back of their heads. The girls went back to gossiping in their lounges chairs. "Alice, can I have a pair of shorts, a shirt, and some sneakers? I want to play." I said nodding with my head over to the game. She flew off and came back with another set of clothing. "Thanks." I replied and went inside with the clothing. Seth came with me and showed me to the closest bathroom. "You don't have to wait for me to change." I told him not wanting to keep him from the game.

"What if I want to wait for you to change?" He retorted.

"As long as it makes you happy, be my guest." I closed the door, slipped of the dress and heels. I then replaced it with a navy shirt and dark brown shorts. It happened to compliment my skin tone extremely well. I then changed into the matching, navy, high-top converse shoes. I wouldn't have had a problem playing in the heels and dress, but the real concern was that I'd get the extraordinary dress dirty. I came out of the bathroom and took Seth's hand. I placed the heels and dress on the couch in the living room and walked outside to the grass. I jumped all of the steps, after releasing Seth's hand, and landed solidly on the ground. I then ran and knocked down the Frisbee mid pass. That was a great interception.

"Okay, we need new teams with Little Miss Intercept-A-Perfect-Pass over here." Emmett stated.

"Get over it, Little Miss Wife-Whipped." I said and stuck my tongue back out at him. Everyone started laughing because they knew it was true. "Fine, we can make new teams. How about Haden, Anthony, Seth, and me, versus Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, Edward, and Jacob?" I offered.

"Sounds like we have new teams," Jacob said and they all went back to their side. They were starting with the Frisbee. The four of us went back to our end zone. Jacob yelled Ultimate and threw the Frisbee hard. It landed in the grass close to us and we all ran to our positions. I ran to it first, picked it up and threw it to Haden. He threw it to Anthony, and then to Seth. Seth was about to throw it to me but Edward smacked it to the ground mid pass. He then picked it up and threw it to Jasper waiting towards the end zone, but not close enough. He was about to hand it off to Emmett but I came behind Emmett and grabbed it right in front of him. I then threw it all the way down to Anthony, who then threw it to Seth in the end zone and scored. The last pass wouldn't have worked if someone from the opposing team was down there. But they were all playing offense. They clearly had no plan. But we had scored! I ran to our new side and gave everyone high-fives. Except Seth, he deserved a kiss on the cheek. We then got back to the game. This continued on for an hour. The end score was fifteen points to us and nine points to them. Not bad considering we had fewer players. But we surprisingly worked together better than they did. It was now about noon. Lunch Time!


	7. Chapter 7 Death and Life

**Chapter 7**

**Death and Life**

**Claire Point of View**

I was starving, again. I stopped the game and went to just sit down with my pack and the girls. Some of the pups were hungry too. They were in the adolescent years, or at least the equivalent. So they were eating more and they missed breakfast because they were sleeping later. I remembered those years all too well. Hell, I was still finishing those stages. I was seventeen, therefore the hormones continued to rage but at least now I understood them and could control them slightly. No matter, the teens were hungry and so was I.

_I'm going to take Kevin, Mark, Ethan, Maria, and Lauren to get some food. We'll be back soon. Call if you need me._ I thought to the pack and then said aloud.

"We're going to go hunting. Some of us skipped breakfast to get some more sleep." I eyed the cubs, who had no shame in being teenagers. "Be back soon." Seth joined me as we took off running into the forest. Once we were far in enough in, we split up to change. I quickly hid my clothes and ran to meet Seth in my panther form. His oddly attractive wolf form stood in front of me as we looked each other over never having seen each other while aware that the other was our soul mate. We ran to a different stream than the one we ate at that morning. I didn't want to damage the fish population in that stream. Unlike most people, my mind had a constant awareness of the world around me. I knew how many giant pandas were still alive in the world, their gender, physical condition, name, mental state, global position, etc. You name it, I know it. Every single time a creature dies, I know. I know how their death is caused, where it happens, and if there is anyone to blame for it. My mind was constantly turning, and ever since my change my mind has been able to process many more things at once. I had all of this room for thinking that I didn't have prior to the change. It had plenty of advantages but then it had endless burdens. My job was to protect. Not just one group of people or animals or plants in one area but I had to protect everyone. Every single bird, fish, bacteria, flower, tree… everything. Being aware of everything didn't make me a vegetarian or anything of the sort because that is the circle of life to eat and sustain my energy supply. When animals are tortured or hunted for trophies that hurt. I tried to push those thoughts from my mind and brought myself back to the moment, being with part of my pack and Seth.

We quickly ate and tried to get back to the house. But it was already getting late. It was five o'clock and I had some work to do tonight. Seth and I shifted back and found our clothes. We met up with everyone and they all seemed to be having a great time. Sadly, I had to go to work. I walked over to the group and found Violet. She looked at me with sadness, knowing what would happen next.

"I know you have to go, just hurry back, and stay safe." Violet requested. She always hated when I had to leave because it meant endangering my life. I nodded in reply and quickly hugged her. I said goodbye to everyone else, although only Gabby, Haley, Haden, Anthony, and Violet truly knew what was happening. I walked with a confused Seth off into the dark woods. I could barely see the sun of in the distance as it was creeping towards the horizon. Once we could no longer see or hear the others I turned to face Seth. The features on his face showed fear, worry, sadness, but none of this was for himself, it was all for me.

"I'm sorry, Seth. I have to go, but I'll come back. I have a job to do. I am the protector of this Earth and it is being destroyed day after day. I try what I can but it feels like I can't keep up. But I have to keep at it. I'll be back early Friday morning." I wished I could tell him I wouldn't be in any danger, but that was a lie. But there were some things I could tell him. "I'll miss you, and I'll think of you every second I'm away." I wished he would say something so I could stop feeling like a babbling idiot.

He wrapped both of his arms around me and titled my head so his eyes were pouring into mine. "I'll miss you every second you're away and thoughts of you will never leave my mind. Stay safe for me. Come back as soon as you can. I love you, Claire." He brought his lips to mine and kissed me as if I was the last woman on Earth and he was the last man on Earth. His lips were slow but strong on mine. I parted my lips and shot my tongue and we started doing the tango. One arm wrapped around my waist lifting me closer to him, as the other hand weaved through my vines of hair. Both of my hands grabbed on to his full head of hair and brought his head closer to mine. As our tongues continued to dance, I tasted salt. Salt that could only be from tears. Mine and his mixed together. He had said he loved me. The tears were tears of joy and love, for Seth and only Seth. A warmth ignited within me burning from the inside out. Starting at my heart until it reached my finger tips. I could feel it from my head to my toes. I snaked my tongue out of his mouth and smiled as I broke our kiss. I wiped away the tears on his cheeks having no idea whether they were his or mine and landed on his cheeks. He wiped away the tears from my cheeks. "Come back to me soon."

"I will. I love you." And with that I changed into a hummingbird and let my clothes fall to the floor, knowing Seth would take them for me. I whistled a beautiful melody and then flew towards the ocean.

After I left Seth's sight I changed into a vulture and flew as fast as I could. Once I was over the water, I shifted into the form of a seagull and dove into the water. The ocean was cool and refreshing. As soon as I broke the surface, I shifted again, this time into the fastest sea creature imaginable, a mermaid. People often thought they had beauty and grace, which they did, but none of the folklore told about their agility. I shot through the ocean heading south towards the Panama Canal. I was there in two hours. I traveled alongside a boat that was going through. This was the slowest part of the trip. This alone took about two hours. My mission for tonight, get to the east side of South America. As I was traveling along the coast I came upon an oil spill. I despised these mishaps the most. There was no way known to man to carefully clean this up. I concentrated on the oil alone, molding it to one spot and removing any creature of its remains. I thought about it disappearing and returning to its original location just as Violet's spell worked. And with in a blink of an eye the oil disappeared and all of the creatures that had the oil on their feathers and fur were now spot less. Another power, control of the elements.

I soared through the water until I came upon a deserted spot of land. I shifted to my human form and quickly made makeshift clothing from the leaves and vines that were on the trees around me. It was hot and humid and I quickly adapted to the environment around me. A rainforest was my current habitat. I crept through the forest, traveling through the trees with vines, healing animals that had been injured and aiding those in giving birth as I went. My favorite of that night was a mother panther that gave birth to three beautiful daughters and two strong sons. She thanked me mentally and I moved on. I then came upon my destination.

The smoke still rose from the ground and charred bits of leaves and tree trunks could be smelt all around me. As I walked ashes stirred around my feet. Death hung in the air and a chill ran up my spine and goose bumps popped up on my arms even though the heat continued to cause my body to sweat buckets. The fire had been caused by some careless adventurers. They forgot to put out the fire they used to cook their food and the flames caught on to the vines around them starting a deadly fire. It would have spread further but it had started to rain, making my job easier. The adventures had made it out alive even though many other living organisms did not.

I pulled my hair back using a piece of vine from my clothing. I whipped the droplets of sweat from my forehead. I sat down in the center of the clearing in a cross legged position. I closed my eyes and took a few deep calming breaths. I started my mental chanting and the restoration of this forest.

_Trees go to sleep_

_Animals have your peace_

_For tonight you will be reborn._

_Seedlings buried deep within the ground_

_Sprout and grow_

_Letting your roots sink deep and your branches climb high once again._

_Animals burned and injured nearby_

_Come forth and let me heal you_

_Making you strong and healthy as you once were._

I repeated this chant over and over again, until I felt the trunks grow around me, until I heard the animal life return, until I smelt the smoke diminish and the greenery fill my nose. Animals slowly came up to me one by one throughout Thursday to be healed. He scars were gruesome and healing them drained my own energy, but I felt a personal satisfaction watching their pain disappear and the joy return in their faces. Even if a predator came forth with an injury they would not hunt the other sick animals knowing that within this area it was a safe haven. Occasionally an animal would bring forth food or some form of gratification. A monkey brought a banana and I ate it thankfully. An anteater gave me a mango and I devoured it gratefully. But the most surprising gift of all was a wreath of flowers five birds placed on my head. How it was weaved, I had no idea, but the animals all looked at me with joy in their eyes that I was there. And I could feel the plant life rejoicing at the sun and the new life I had caused.

By the end of the day I had to leave. I made a makeshift sack out of leaves and vines, wanting to take back some of the fruits and other gifts home. The animals all joined me as I said goodbye and changed into a gorilla to slip on the pack and then a panther to travel. Having just been in the form of a mermaid I could travel fast in my panther form. I zipped through the trees and towns in the darkness letting my jet black coat blend into the surroundings. After what seemed like endless hours of running I made it to the thick, wet, cold, green forest I called home. I ran much slower than when I had started, tiered from the previous day's work, lack of sleep, and traveling I had done that night. By the very end it was nothing more than a jog at humans pace. I came upon the cave and passed out from exhaustion, succumbing to the darkness.


	8. Ending Letter to the Reader

Unknown in Our Own ForestVampAndWolfLover

Dear Reader,

I realize that this story has not been updated in over two years, and I apologize for that. I would also like to give notice that this story is never going to be completed. Now, before you get upset let me give you my reasons and then the ending to this story, so you can have some appeasement with this. My heart isn't in to finishing this story, for a number of reasons. I have spent too much time away from this story to feel that I can come back to it after so long and properly continue on as I had before. Additionally, looking back, I know that the character I created, Claire, is too original for the Twilight series. By mixing her into their world, I was really submerging my imaginary world with Stephenie Meyers. Claire could have worked out with Seth Clearwater, and I had planned for her and Seth to fall in love, but the reality is that Claire needs her own world, and warm weather climate, and seclusion. Know that I will write my version, my world, of Claire's story. It is in the works, but Twilight is a different world and I believe that the two will clash too heavily for this story to make any sense. I realized that's why it was so hard to write this story in the first place, because merging two worlds is a difficult task, and I wasn't ready. Beyond that, sometime the worlds clash too much to mesh, and I know that to be true for my world and Stephenie's. However, the rest of this will detail what would have happened with this story as the best I can.

Claire would have continued to heal the Earth and all of its creatures the best her powers could provide. The follow up chapter to the last was going to be Claire waking up at Seth's place, and Seth would have spent the day taking care of her. And they would continue to take care of each other. He would travel with her as she went on her missions, to ensure that she stayed out of harm's way as she completed her work. Claire's wolf pack, vampire friends, and cousin would continue to support her, but after much protest on her part, would also travel with her and Seth to heal the earth in any way they could. But in order to remain inconspicuous, they would come back to Forks, after every mission and take a week off or more, depending on the severity of other damage being done. In the process of saving the world, Claire and her band of misfit heroes met vampires from all corners of the globe, and slowly began to introduce the idea of drinking animal blood, to help spread the mantra of the Cullen family. Claire felt that if job entailed saving the world, she might as well help vampires to hide more easily by existing less conspicuously. In return, the Cullen family secretly built a three story, eight bedroom cabin—den for the wolves included, of course—for Claire and her friends. As the vampire world slowly began to convert to drinking animal blood, the Volturi began to lose their footing as the rulers. For the most part, they were no longer needed if vampires could keep themselves relatively hidden. But what really lost the Volturi their loyal following was that the vampires felt that the Volturi's ways and belief system were outdated and out of touch with the modern world. Slowly, vampires moved to Forks and other areas of Washington, Oregon, Canada, and Alaska, realizing how easily they could become part of society if cloud cover hid their vampiric qualities. The only problem remained in their lack of aging, the only characteristic truly incapable of going unnoticed. The Cullen family arranged a realtor system for vampires, where each coven could put up their house for transfer, and switch with another coven. This was the breaking point. The Cullen family in partnership with Claire and her family, had created a world where vampires could live happily without fear of discovery, without fear of losing their lives because the Volturi said so, or at least that's what the majority of vampires believed. The ultimate coup had finally come. The Volturi travelled to Forks, to end the Cullen family and Claire, knowing that she had been the real force behind this. Out of loyalty to Claire for showing them a new way of life, vampires pledged their lives to defend her and the Cullens against the Volturi. In the end, a meeting took place in the same clearing it had for Nessie. The Volturi's numbers paled in comparison to that of the Cullen's and Claire's followers. In fact, the guard and the royals were the only ones on the wrong side. The conversation remained superficial banter transferring back and forth between the Cullen/Claire side and the Volturi side, until Aro openly made a threat on Claire's life. Seth went wolf and attacked Aro without resistance from the guard. Throughout the preceding conversation, they had realized they were fighting for the wrong side. If they wanted to keep their lives, they should reprioritize their loyalty. Marcus did not have a change of heart like his guard, for his heart had not desired the power for years. Caius wanted power, but loved his life more, and conceded to us, but quickly let with the only people in the guard who wanted to continue to feed off of humans. The wolves tore Aro apart and the vampires helped set fire to him, or at least the pieces of him. All of the golden eyes went their separate ways, heading back home, still maintaining they would defend Claire and the Cullen family if ever the need arose. Seth and Claire got married, and had plenty of babies, that were 100% human (except for the wolf gene), because her powers didn't transfer genetically, much to Seth's relief. Could you imagine having kids running around turning into whatever animal they desired? One minute everyone would be watching Sunday morning cartoons. The next, you would have monkeys climbing all over the couches. And everyone else continued to stay in Forks and live happily, dancing in the rain.

I hope this helps satisfy your curiosity a bit, if you were one of the readers who started reading this story before I stopped posting for this. And if you were a reader who wanted to read regardless of the fact you knew there wouldn't be a remotely finished, or even started, story, I thank you for even doing that. Hopefully, I can develop this character into having her own world and maybe have a finished product, published in the future for you.

All my best,

VampAndWolfLover

Page | 2

Page | 2


End file.
